


Movement

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: In which Eridan is convinced his children hate him before they're even born and Sollux is a tease.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Movement

The day it happened it was a pretty normal-ish day. You had slept until just past noon (which was becoming the norm for you, thank goodness your place of work allowed you to move over to almost all closing shifts) and both you and Eridan had the rare day off together where you could just be lazy and enjoy each others company. 

You were both sitting in the kitchen where he was doing some homework and you were reading up on important shit (forums on peoples' theories on baby Yoda) and you had a glass of green nastiness sitting in front of you with a straw in it which you were slowly sipping on while scrolling on your phone. 

You felt it suddenly and it scared the ever loving crap out of you to the point you shot up, dropping your phone and knocking you glass over on the counter and knocked your chair over onto the floor. Eridan rightfully jumped in surprise at your sudden movement and quickly grabbed his book and papers to avoid them being ruined by the now spilled liquid from your cup. 

"What the fuck, Sol!?" he shouted, "What the hell was tha--" 

"They fucking moved." You stated, interrupting the other and standing perfectly still, not sure really what else to do, you were in shock. 

His eyes widened as he stood up, "What!?" 

You put your hands on your swollen stomach and felt around a bit, hoping to feel it again. It hadn't been much, but enough to alert you that it was the twins moving around in you and not something else. You felt it again, another small movement. You took a couple steps back so you could lean against the fridge, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. 

"Holy shit, they moved," You repeat yourself looking up at Eridan who had moved to stand in front of you, "They moved, ED." 

"Let me feel." He says and you grab his hand and place it on your bump where you had felt the movement, but... Nothing. He moved his hand around your stomach a bit to see if he could encourage them to move, but they didn't. 

You wouldn't say your boyfriend pouted at not being able to feel anything, but he certainly came close to it, "I don't feel anythin'." He says, sounding very disappointed. 

"They moved, ED, I swear they did." You told him adamantly. 

"I'm not sayin' they didn't, I'm just sayin' they're not movin' for me." 

"Sorry." You say, standing up straight, feeling a little bad for the sire of your children. 

He sighs dramatically, "It's not your fault they don't want to say hello to me." 

"Maybe they sense your dramatics and they don't want to deal with it." You tease him, trying to lighten the mood. 

This time he does pout, "You know what, Sol, fuck you." 

"Please do." You smile slightly seductively at him. 

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow at you and places his hands on either side of you against the fridge as he leans in close, "Is that what you want, Captor?" He slides his left leg in between yours. 

You blush as you place your hands on his hips, "And what if it is, Ampora?" 

He leans in to place kisses along your neck and your hands slide up his sides to his back and you fist his shirt in your hands as you tilt your head to the side, allowing him better access to your neck. 

"Well who am I to deny you what you want." He whispers into your ear as he slides a hand down your side to the waistband of your pants, hooking his thumb in as he starts to pull them down a bit. 

You inhale sharply as he nips at your neck and you look over his shoulder at you don't even know what, but suddenly your eyes widen. 

"Fuck!" You shout, shoving the Alpha off of you as you rush back over to the counter and pick your now drenched phone out of the pool of liquid that was your drink. 

Eridan just stands there in shock, not really sure what the hell just happened, "What the fuck, Sol?" He sounded really irritated, "Was that really more important?" 

You ignore him as you grab a kitchen towel to try and dry and clean your phone off. You try to turn the screen on and nothing, "ED, do we have rice?" You ask looking at him and he is just so done with you, you can tell. 

He glares at you and moves to grab his school book and papers and he storms out of the kitchen yelling at you the whole way down the hall, "Seriously, fuck you! I'm takin' a shower you fucking prick!" 

You hear him slamming things in the room as he continues to yell at you, "You know what, next time you want sex I'm goin' to find some dumbass fuckin' reason to cockblock you!" 

You walk to the doorway of the kitchen and just barely step out into the hall as you watch Eridan storm towards the bathroom, "Okay that's great, but do we have rice?" 

He flips you off and walks into the bathroom, "Fuck you!" He shouts before slamming the door shut. 

You have to bite your lip to keep from laughing at your boyfriends extreme dramatics because you know you kind of really upset him, but he was also just too cute when he got mad like this. You turned and walked back into the kitchen and went cleaning up the giant puddle of liquid that was dripping all over the floor and yes, you did indeed have rice and you had seen this trick done a million times on YouTube and that was all you needed to try and see if it'll work for you. 

After you had cleaned up the mess and your phone was sitting in a container of rice you really had nothing to do but wait to see if it'll work and it was about this time you heard the bathroom door open and Eridan moving down the hall towards the bedroom. You follow after him and sit down on the bed, watching him move about, getting dressed and putting on all of those obnoxious rings of his. You could see he was still really irritated. 

"Hey, ED." You try to get his attention. 

He doesn't respond, he just keeps getting himself ready for the rest of the day. 

"Eridaaaaan." You say a little louder, but he still doesn't say anything to you or acknowledge you. 

You sigh loudly and dramatically, "Would you feel better if I apologized?" 

"Leave me alone, Sol." He finally says as he starts to fuss with his hair. 

You huff and, really, why were you two such stubborn fucking assholes about everything. You looked down at your stomach as you felt something and it was as if the proverbial lightbulb went off in your head. You looked up at your boyfriend. 

"Come here," You say laying back on the bed and making grabby hands at him. 

He glances at you, but goes straight back to what he's doing. 

You groan at your boyfriends stubbornness (though you're really not one to talk) and you struggle to sit up again and you slide to the edge of the bed and stand up (and really it was a whole process to just stand up these days). You walk over to him and grab his hands, trying to get him to face you, and he just gives you a glare and pulls his hands back. 

"I'm not in the mood, Sol, just go away." he says. 

You roll your eyes and grab his hands again and this time he fully turns to face you and before he can say anything you place his hands on your stomach and whatever he was going to say died in his throat. He froze. 

"Sol..." He says quietly, his eyes wide as he presses his hands a little more against your stomach. 

It had been such a tiny, fleeting feeling, such a small movement underneath your skin, but it was something _he_ got to feel as well with his own hands. 

He looked so awestruck by this, oh geez, his eyes were filling up with tears, "They're really there, Sol." Is all he can say. 

You chuckle at this, "As opposed to...?" 

He looks up at you, "They moved." He says, still in utter shock that he got to feel that. 

"I'm aware," You say with a smile, "They're kind of moving inside of _me_ after all." 

He pulls you into a hug (not too tight) and then pulls back to place his hands on your cheeks and suddenly he's kissing you so deeply, intensely, but... Not in a sexual way, instead it was just deeply intimate, like with this kiss he wanted to convey all of the love he had for you. 

You're blushing when he pulls away, "Way to be sappy, ED." You say, trying to hide your embarrassment at being on the receiving end of such an intensely emotional moment. 

"Shut up." He says as he moves you to sit on the bed and you let him sit between your legs, his arms wrapped around your waist as he presses kisses to your belly, he then moves his hands to rest there as well, trying to feel more movement. 

"Seriously, ED, this embarrassing." You still do nothing to actually stop him. 

He completely ignores you and lifts your shirt up so he can run his hands across the stretched skin housing his children, "You're amazin' you know that?" He says looking up at you. 

You raise an eyebrow at him, "How so?" You ask confused. 

"Sol, you're creatin' life with your own body," He says, "Two lives actually, how is that not amazin'?" 

"It's not really something I'm actively doing, it's just kind of... Happening in my body." You reply. 

He gets up, gently pushing you down on the bed and climbs on top of you, pressing another kiss to your lips before laying down next to you with his hand over your stomach, "I don't care it's just...." He smiles at you, "You're perfect and amazin', that's all." 

You laugh at him a little, "This feels like something straight out of one of KK's romcoms, we're being so sappy and shit." 

"Yeah well, it really isn't like that because you keep ruinin' the moment." He makes a face at you. 

"Well how about this then," You smile at him, "...I love you, ED." 

He blinks at you for a moment a little caught off guard by your sudden declaration, but he smiles back at you, moving to kiss you again, "I love you, too, Sol." 

He sits up and leans over to press a kiss to your stomach, "And I love you two, also." He says. 

You cover your face with your hands because it has to be red as a tomato by now and you just laugh, " _God_ , we're such fucking _dorks_." 

Eridan lays back down with you and laughs with you, "And who the hell cares?" He says and really he has a point. 

You were his dork and he was yours and that was just the natural order of things and well... You wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, that ended a little cheesier than I intended. Oh well.


End file.
